fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KABT-TV
KABT-TV is a CBS affiliate that serves the Abilene, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 12. Syndicated programming on KABT includes: Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, ''and ''Rachael Ray ''among others. The station has studios located on Fairmount Street in Abilene. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The Big Country News Report (1955–1963) *''Big Country Television News'' (1963–1968) *''NewsScene 12'' (1968–1975) *''NewsCenter 12'' (1975–1981) *''News 12'' (1981–1987) *''Channel 12 News'' (1987–1995) *''NewsChannel 12'' (1995–1999) *''CBS 12 News'' (1999–present) Newscast themes *Hello News - Gari Media (1978–1989) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1989–1998) *News One - 615 Music (1998–2003) *Metropolis - Stephen Arnold Music (2003–2007) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2007–2017) *U-Phonix - Stephen Arnold Music (2017–present) Station Slogans *''Hello Abilene, Channel 12 Loves You'' (1978–1989) *''Looking Good Together on Channel 12'' (1980–1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on Channel 12'' (1981–1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Great Moments on Channel 12'' (1982–1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''February Looks Great on Channel 12'' (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 12'' (1983–1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and Channel 12, We've Got the Touch'' (1984–1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on Channel 12'' (1985–1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Share the Spirit on Channel 12'' (1986–1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Channel 12 Spirit, oh yes.'' (1987–1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You Can Feel It on Channel 12'' (1988–1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Get Ready for Channel 12'' (1989–1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Look of Abilene is Channel 12'' (1991–1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS, on Channel 12'' (1992–1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''I am Channel 12 People'' (1994–1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You're on Channel 12'' (1995–1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Welcome Home to a Channel 12 Night'' (1996–1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is Channel 12...Welcome Home'' (1997–1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is CBS 12...Welcome Home'' (1999–2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''CBS 12, It's All Here'' (2000–2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Everybody's Watching CBS 12'' (2005–2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We Are CBS 12'' (2006–2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only CBS 12, Only CBS'' (2009–present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''News That We Bring To You'' (1989–1997) *''People to Depend On'' (1997–2002) *''Asking Questions, Getting Answers'' (2002–2010) *''The Big Country's News Leader in HD'' (2010–present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Vince Macklin - News Director *Savannah Bernstein - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2001) *Lance Venable - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1997) *Tiffany Carmichael - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2017) *Peter Baird - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1977) *Denise Ledbetter - anchor; weekend evenings (1999) LiveVipir 12 Meteorologists *Diego Nevarez - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2009) *Leonard Ferguson - chief meteorologist (AMS seal of approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1988) *Rick Pope - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1994) CBS 12 Sports *Dexter Hoffman - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (1992) *Edwin Walsh - sports anchor; weekend evenings (1993) CBS 12 Reporters *Claire Sheets - general assignment reporter *Tabitha Harris - general assignment reporter *Aaron Mansfield - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Childress - general assignment reporter *Nolan Sherrod - general assignment reporter *Cory Horvath - general assignment reporter Programming Schedule from 1991-1992 Logos KABT Hello Abilene 1980.png|KABT logo from 1980 KABT 1981 ID.png|KABT logo from 1981 promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign KABT ID 1983.png|KABT logo from 1983 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch campaign KABT ID 1983 second version.png|KABT varation logo from 1983 KABT ID 1986.png|KABT logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KABT ID bumper 1992.png|KABT ID bumper from 1992 taken from The Golden Palace Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 12 Category:Abilene Category:Sweetwater Category:Texas Category:Gray Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955